La historia de Galaxy dwelling
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Galaxy dwelling es una princesa alicornio que vive con sus papás en una galaxia llamada galaxails, un dia una clase de ponys intenta capturarla y sus padres la sacaron de ahi mandandola a canterlot y siendo encontrada por la princesa luna


**Hola a todos bueno esta es la historia de mi oc y a partir de aquí empezare otro fic el cual subiré pronto y también subiré las historias de mis otros OC's que estarán en **

Todo comenzó cuando al Príncipe galaxus y a la

Princesa alaria se les cumplió su mayor sueño…tener una bebé, la llamaron Galaxy dwelling.

Su papá le hizo una constelación solo para ella, su mamá le dio una estrella fugaz con 100 deseos para que siempre tuviera lo que quisiera , ella creció siendo una potra muy hiperactiva pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba viendo la galaxia y para ella se veía un poco…vacía, así que se esforzó mucho, concentró su magia y voló lo más alto que pudo, luego de su cuerno salió una chispa que ilumino a todo el reino, la Princesa y el Príncipe se preguntaron ce que podía se preocuparon, y entonces se preocuparon por su hija así que fueron a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, Galaxy dwelling estaba poniendo su mayor empeño cuando por fin termino levanto la cabeza y vio lo que había hecho, había creado la vía láctea, justo ahí llegaron su padres

-Que paso aquí- pregunto la Princesa alaria a su hija

-MIREN- grito Galaxy dwelling y entonces sus papás se sorprendieron

-Wow - dijeron juntos -las líneas blancas parecen leche, ey, tengo una idea le llamare "Vía láctea"- Dijo Galaxy dwelling

Sus padres no guardaron esto- estamos muy orgullosos de ti Galaxy- dijeron los dos juntos y justo ahí apareció la cutie mark de Galaxy dwelling y era la vía láctea. Después de unos días Galaxy jugaba con sus amigos cuando escucha una voz familiar

-Galaxy ven te tenemos una sorpresa- era su papá que la llamaba ella se emociono mucho al oír la palabra sorpresa así que se despidió y se fue. -Y donde esta mi sorpresa- pregunto Galaxy - ya verás- le contesto su papá - ten paciencia- le dijo su mamá -mmm está bien-dijo dándole fin a la conversación, y cuando llegaron Galaxy dijo- que es la sorpresa- dijo emocionada y entusiasmada

-Ya verás- dijeron sus padres, al entrar vieron muchas fotos en la pared, en la mesa, y en marcos,

-Hola sus majestades, en que puedo ayudarles- dijo el fotógrafo

-Venimos a que nos tome la foto familiar- dijo el Príncipe al fotógrafo con una forma firme y seria, el fotógrafo los guio hasta la pared de fondo para las fotos, pero Galaxy solo quería jugar, así que se puso a saltar por todo el lugar, entonces el fotógrafo se concentró y en cuanto Galaxy dwelling paso frente a la cámara tomo la foto

-Listo, solo falta rebelarla, no tardo- y el fotógrafo fue al cuarto de rebelado y como siempre hacia una copia de todas las fotos por si acaso, -aquí está la foto- dijo el señor - gracias - dijeron las dos princesas y el príncipe al mismo tiempo

-Te gusto tu sorpresa dwelling- le pregunta la princesa a su hija

-Si fue divertido- dijo a manera de respuesta, la vieron bostezar y notaron que ya se iba a hacer tarde así que mientras se iban volando le dijeron que llegaría a prepararse para dormir y bostezando asintió con la cabeza

Unas cuantas horas después, unas criaturas que parecían ponys pero no tenían cutie mark y eran de colores verdosos muy oscuros, entraron al puesto de fotografía buscaron, buscaron y buscaron, casi destrozaban todo el lugar hasta que lo encontraron…la copia de la foto familiar de la familia real, la guardaron y como llegaron se fueron; llevaron la foto a su escondite en un cráter muy hondo y

-Cuando tengamos a la princesa de nuestro lado no sabrán lo que les espera- decían unos

-Con su poder, gobernaremos todas las galaxias- decían otros

-¿Tú crees que la extrañen el príncipe y la princesa?- esa era la pregunta más usada

-ATENCIÓN- se escucho una voz un tanto rasposa pero un poco suave

-Hay que planear la captura de la princesa- dijo la voz

-SI- gritaron todos al unisonó

-Su poder nos ayudara mucho ya que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer una galaxia entera- continuo -empezaremos con un poco y terminaremos con todo, y así tendremos muy pronto a la princesa más poderosa de esta galaxia en nuestros cascos- termino la frase

-SIII-

-Pero primero, empezaremos en el lugar donde empiezan los miedos…en sus sueños, muy pronto tendremos a la Princesa Galaxy dwelling en nuestro poder- termino de hablar mientras todos reían diabólicamente.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

La princesa ya se estaba preparando para acostarse

-Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi-se despedida de sus papás

-Hasta mañana dwelling/hasta mañana dwili-se despidieron sus papás,

Al cerrar la puerta Galaxy ya estaba dormida, pero una nube de humo negro con verde entro por la ventana y se desvaneció sobre su cabeza; ella empezó a soñar que caminaba en un lugar no conocido y empezó a sentir que la perseguían y empezó a correr lo mas que pudo incluso intento volar pero no pudo, ni siquiera se desplegaban intento usar magia para teletransportarse pero su cuerno ni siquiera brillo, luego se detuvo al ver dos siluetas familiares eran sus papás estaban atados ella se sorprendió tanto que retrocedió y noto que su cuerno y su melena se empezaban a tornar de colores verdes y su cutie mark desaparecía, se asusto tanto que lanzo un grito que la hizo despertar y a sus papás

-Dwili, ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto nervioso su papá

-Es que tuve una pesadilla- lo dijo mientras temblaba

-No te preocupes Galaxy, que tal si hoy nos quedamos aquí contigo- le dijo su mamá -si eso me gustaría, gracias- le contesto.

Entonces, el príncipe y la princesa se durmieron pronto pero Galaxy aún despierta sentía que la perseguían todavía así que se levanto y se asomo a su ventana a ver el paisaje después de unos cinco minutos tuvo sueño y fue a verse al espejo por un breve segundo sus ojos azules se resaltaron de un color rojo, se lavo la cara y se sacudió la cabeza y se fue a dormir.

Y a la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho mejor tanto que empezó a cantar pero entonces sintió un frio intenso y noto miles de criaturas parecidas a ponys verdosos que se dirigían a ella noto que eran como ella se puso en su pesadilla así que empezó a correr hacia el castillo y justo sus padres estaban peleando con unos cuando noto que la mayoría iba tras su hija así que con su magia la elevaron y la metieron a una maquina porque ya sabían que esos ponys la querían a ella con su magia la aseguraron

-Pero que pasa- dijo Galaxy dwelling -no te preocupes Galaxy - le dijo su mamá entre unas lagrimas

-Solo recuerda que esto lo hacemos por tu bien dwili- le dijo su papá

-Siempre te querremos- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y le metieron la otra copia que habían hecho de la foto familiar en la maquina se despidieron de ella con un beso cada uno y la maquina despego y las criaturas por no poder volar ni hacer magia no la lograron obtener ella vio como sus padres seguían peleando con ellos, Galaxy se durmió de un largo viaje pero luego olio a quemado y noto que era la maquina pero luego sintió magia que la protegía y que al mismo tiempo la sacaba de la maquina apenas y tuvo tiempo para agarrar su foto luego cayo pero se salvo y vio a una pony con cuerno y alas como ella y sus padres…era la Princesa luna, luego del impacto y de la impresión cayo dormida. Luego, despertó en una cama muy cómoda

-Mamá, papá ¿donde están?- pregunto creyendo que todo era un sueño pero escucho voces y vio a la princesa luna y a la princesa celestia

-Ya lo eh decidido buscaremos a sus padres y si no los encontramos la criare como si fuera mi hija- dijo la princesa luna; al terminar de decir eso la Princesa Galaxy dwelling sin saber porque sonrió

Mientras tanto, en el reino de la galaxia terminaron de derrotar a las criaturas y fueron a ver la bitácora para rastrear la maquina pero la señal había caído por lo que no sabían donde estaba Galaxy dwelling así que dejaron el reino protegido mientras iban a buscar a su hija

Mientras tanto en el cráter, la reina de las criaturas decía -Ganaron este asalto, pero no el próximo- al terminar la frase todos los que quedaban se convirtieron en el polvo que tenia Galaxy dwelling en la cabeza pero que con el grito se fue un poco y al lavarse los ojos se fue el resto, y fueron tras el príncipe galaxus y la Princesa alaria para encontrar a la princesa Galaxy dwelling.

**Hola esta es la historia de una de mis OC's después pondré las demás y a partir de aquí empezara serie la cual espero que sea de su agrado bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo fanfic!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
